Sucks to be Me
by violentcloud18
Summary: Dying and waking up as a vampire isn't something people want happening to them. Especially when they're hemophobic. Sucks to be me, huh? (Pun intended.) Vampire!SI/OC Drabble-fic.
1. Prologue

New story! This just popped into my head and I thought, _Why not?_ so...

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own twilight, nor do I want to. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Sucks to be me**

 **Prologue**

Dying in a fire isn't pleasant. Well, dying never is. However, isn't succumbing to the darkness that obscured one's vision means the end? Isn't it supposed to be the stop to this burning pain? Then why…?

 ** _It burns… It BuRns It bUrNS iT BUrnS!_**

It felt like boiling sugar was going through my veins. It felt like having a paper cut on every inch of my body, inside and out, and white-hot needles stabbing every nerve in my body. Is this dying in a fire feels like? If so, then I wished I had drowned to death instead. _I've always hated the heat…_

It felt like eternity, before the pain began to subside. Slowly, from the edges of my body to the center— my heart. My poor heart, thumping loudly in my chest in frantic beats and then—

Silence.

Is it over? It's over, right? It must be, since there's no more pain, and my heart's still as stone.

…

What now? I'm getting pretty thirsty…

* * *

 **Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

 **R &R please~!**

 **~cloud**


	2. Reborn as a Newborn

Update~ Since chapters are really short, I'll try to post at least 3 a month. Hopefully...

Also, please feel free to correct me on any typo or grammatical errors, I don't really have an editor, you see...

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own twilight, nor do I want to. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Sucks to be me**

 **Reborn as a Newborn**

I open my eyes to darkness. I see dust mites floating, dancing with the evening breeze blowing through an open window… Is it a window? Or a demolished wall?

As I muse, I jolt in sudden realization. _Dust mites?_ My eyes have never seen something of this clarity before. I've ruined them more than ten years ago, when I ignored my mother's warnings and paid the price. _Stop reading in the dark!_ My mother would scold me every night, every time she'd catch me reading under the covers, flashlight in hand.

I hear a faint sound of movement near me. Before anyone could blink, I am on my feet, looking at everything— and the people in front of me.

The dark-bathed room was quiet, and a pale, blonde haired, red-eyed dude stood before me. Beside him was an olive skinned, black haired guy with the same eyes. I stare at them in confusion. And the blonde one began to talk.

This is so weird. Aren't I supposed to be dead?

 **\/\/\/**

Haha. Joke's on me, I guess.

I learn that I am now _undead_ , and that I am in a very fictional world— Twilight, more specifically, Eclipse. As a member of the future _newborn army_. The one made by a very vindictive orange-haired bitch who wanted to get even with the future-shield-vampire-that-is-currently-human, Isabella 'Bella' Swan. I blanch at the implications this observation tells me.

Did I die in a fucking fire just to experience the burn of turning into a vampire and die through limb tearing and more flames?

…

Hell no. I'm not going through the fire anytime soon— preferably never, _ever again_.

* * *

 **Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

 **R &R please~!**

 **~cloud**


	3. Lemonade, please!

Third chapter for this month~ Gonna work on my other stories now...

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own twilight, nor do I want to. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Sucks to be me**

 **Lemonade, please?!**

The blonde dude, now identified as Riley, _Victoria's 'mate'_ , spouted some major BS about the sun being deadly to vampires so I must not come out during the day and that wooden stakes are fatal. I play along with him. He then tells me that Diego— the other dude with him, will be my guide/carer until I can function properly on my own.

I stare at the guy, and he smiles kindly back at me. _So this is Bree's short-lived mate…_

After a few more minutes, now done with my curious observation of the guys in front of me, I began to feel the vampire thirst.

 _Uh-oh._

 **\/\/\/**

/

It was chaos inside of me, and it showed. I was snarling and growling and hissing around, baring my teeth in thirsty agony while Diego tried to calm me down. Oh, the things I would to do to get ice cold lemonade right now…

…

Wait a second… I'm a vampire now! I can't have anything but blood! …Blood?

…

…Fuck.

...

I have hemophobia.

…

…And abodyemigphobia.

.

.

.

Forget about my limbs being torn into shreds and being burned to ashes. How will I even survive?!

* * *

 **Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

 **R &R please~!**

 **~cloud**


End file.
